Julia Hoffman
Julia Hoffman was a doctor in the field of psychology at the Windcliff Sanitarium in Collinsport, Maine. In 1967 she discovered the vampire, Barnabas Collins. Initially, Julia represented a threat to Barnabas’ undead existence, but eventually she became one of his most staunch allies. The vampire As the head of the Windcliff Sanitarium, Julia Hoffman took on the case of Maggie Evans who appeared to be suffering from amnesia caused by a great shock (265). She was highly recommended by an old colleague, Dr. Dave Woodard not only because of her knowledge of psychology, but of blood disorders. She was described by Dr. Woodard as not being very communicative and even she said her methods were sometimes "unorthodox". With Dr. Woodard's help, Julia began posing as a historian at Collinwood (284), where she discovered that Barnabas Collins had no reflection in a mirror (288). After she revealed to Barnabas that she knew something special about the original Barnabas Collins, Barnabas appeared in Julia's room to kill her. He found, instead, that she was waiting for him (290). The cure Julia explained to Barnabas that she believed she could cure him of his vampirism through a medical experiment. Although Barnabas appeared to believe her, he prepared to kill her. Julia was able to save herself by revealing that Maggie Evans was still alive and that she would name Barnabas as her attacker if Julia did not intervene to prevent those memories from resurfacing (291). Julia did not reveal her discovery of Barnabas' true nature to anyone as she began the treatment of his condition. She set up a laboratory in the Old House basement and based her experiment from that location. To keep Barnabas safe, Julia used hypnosis to block Maggie's memories of her abduction (295). She cautioned Barnabas to avoid Victoria Winters, also warning the young governess to stay away from Barnabas (299). When Dr. Woodard removed Maggie from Julia's care (318) and attempted to use her to draw out the kidnapper, Barnabas again planned to kill the girl (319). Julia told Barnabas that she had written a letter which would expose him if he hurt her or Maggie (322). David Collins, suspicious of Barnabas, began to present a problem to the experiment, growing closer and closer to discovering the vampire's secret. Julia tried to hypnotize David (326) and stopped him from finding Barnabas' coffin when he broke into the Old House (330). Dr. Woodard learned that Barnabas was, in fact, the original son of Joshua Collins and discovered that Julia kept notes on the treatments she was performing (338), which he stole from her room at Collinwood (339). Juila attempted to convince Woodard to keep quiet about Barnabas, but he refused, and Julia agreed to help Barnabas kill her old friend (340). Barnabas kills Woodard with an injection to mimic the symptoms of a heart attack, and Julia later heard the voice of Woodard intoning, "You no longer have friends" (341). Distraught, Julia wanted to cancel the experiments, but Barnabas convinced her to continue and she began a new treatment to cure him (343). Now completely at the mercy of Barnabas' demands and in love with the reluctant vampire, Juila attempted to remove her rival, Victoria Winters, from the situation. After she told Vicki that Barnabas would rather be left alone, Barnabas demanded that Juila stay out of his personal affairs (346). Secretly, Juila began planting subconscious fears in Vicki's mind, hypnotizing the governess and showing her Barnabas in his coffin. The treatments for Barnabas began to show unusual effects, and Barnabas' hand aged to that of an old man (347). After an attempt at another treatment to reverse the aging, Barnabas entire body ages to his true age of 172 years (348). Julia volunteered to be Barnabas' next victim, hoping that he would see her sincerity and could use her blood to return to his youthful state. He declined her offer, and had no choice but to attack Carolyn Stoddard, who had snuck into the Old House basement and discovered his coffin (350). The blood from Carolyn returned Barnabas to his normal appearance, and she became his eyes and ears at Collinwood. Barnabas refused to continue the experiments, even though Julia had calculated that her timetable of treatments would deliver more positive results (351). Julia again hypnotized Vicki to implant subliminal messages, informing her that Barnabas planned to transform her into Josette Collins (352). Carolyn watched as Julia took Vicki to the Old House under hypnosis and showed her the coffin Barnabas intended for Vicki's use as a vampire (353). Carolyn attempted to steal Julia's notebook on the experiment so that Barnabas could kill her, but Julia hid the book in the Collinwood foyer grandfather clock (355, 356). Escaping to town with lawyer Tony Peterson, Julia made a deal with Peterson to lock the notebook in his safe (357). Barnabas began a plan to drive Julia insane by making her believe that Dr. Woodard's ghost was haunting her (358, 359, 361). Hoping the ghost of Sarah Collins would protect her, Julia contacted the spirit of the little girl, who was upset that Julia had aided Barnabas in Woodard's murder (360). Julia told Barnabas that she had spoken to his sister, who intervened when Barnabas tried to strangle her (363). The doctor later confirmed that David was telling the truth about Sarah to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Victoria Winters (364), and urged the Collins family to hold a séance to contact the girl's spirit. Julia assisted Roger Collins in the ritual of the séance, during which Vicki disappeared to the year 1795. Like the rest of the members of the séance, Julia became frozen in time as it was suspended for Vicki's trip to the past (365). Adam The Werewolf 1897 The Leviathan saga 1970 Parallel Time 1995 1840 Final fate Notes * The character of Dr. Julia Hoffman was originally intended to be a male character. Early script drafts identified the character simply as Dr. Hoffman, "Dr. J. Hoffman"" or "Dr. Julian Hoffman." Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia Hoffman, Julia